Hope
by Aly03
Summary: L'espoir vient du futur. Un Sterek mignon et peut-être trop. Mais j'aime les happyend.


#Hope [Sterek]

Allongé sur son lit, Stiles repensait aux derniers années qui venaient de s'écouler. Depuis que Scott était devenu un loup-garou, son monde avait complètement basculé et il n'avait pas réussi à fermer les yeux. Les créatures surnaturelles existaient et il devait maintenant faire avec, hors de question de fuir. Il avait donc tout fait pour aider son meilleur ami à contrôler ses nouvelles possibilités, parfois en se mettant lui-même en danger.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, _souffla-t-il en se relevant_

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour éloigner un certain loup de ses pensées, son esprit, lui, n'arrêtait pas d'y revenir. Derek Hale le hantait. Chaque souvenir passé avec ce dernier lui revenait en mémoire comme un coup de couteau lacérant son cœur. Il fut sorti de ce cercle infernal par la sonnerie de son téléphone : Scott. Il leva les yeux au ciel en lisant le message que son meilleur ami venait de lui envoyer : « Urgence. Loft. Maintenant. ». Il fallait bien que ce jour arrive. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient besoin de lui.

\- Bande d'hypocrites, _s'énerva Stiles en balançant son téléphone au pied de son lit_

Malgré son énervement, il se leva pour rejoindre son armoire afin de se changer. Il n'allait surement pas débarquer au loft en portant un jogging et un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour lui, cela faisait trop pathétique. A la place, il enfila le dernier jean que Lydia lui avait fait acheter avec un tee-shirt noir qui était à sa taille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer, se mit du déodorant et quelques gouttes de parfum puis il récupéra son téléphone, les clefs de sa voiture et son portefeuille avant de sortir de la maison. Par chance, son père ne rentrait pas avant demain matin, il ne se rendrait même pas compte de sa petite escapade.

C'est vingt minutes plus tard qu'il arriva sur le parking du loft, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait bien fait attention, pour une fois, de respecter les limitations de vitesses pour ne pas arriver trop rapidement. Il était hors de question de leur faire croire qu'il était à leur disposition, surtout pas après ce qui s'était passé à la dernière réunion.

Il sortit de sa voiture, ramassa les clefs qu'il avait intentionnellement fait tombé sur le sol puis monta les quatre étages d'une lenteur extrême.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « urgence » ? _demanda Erica adossé à l'encadrement de la porte_

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « je ne fais plus parti de la meute » ? _rétorqua-t-il en passant devant elle sans lui porter plus d'attention_

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir tous les membres de la meute assis dans le salon, il fut surpris de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se retourna vers Erica en haussant un sourcil et celle-ci lui fit signe de la suivre à l'étage.

\- De plus en plus étrange, _murmura-t-il en voyant tous les membres devant la porte de la chambre de Derek,_ je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda-t-il alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui_

\- Tu en as mis du temps, _gronda la voix menaçante de Derek_

\- Je m'en vais si tu le souhaites ? _claqua la voix de Stiles sans quitter le regard de l'alpha_

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que c'est ? _les interrompit Lydia en lui montrant un pendentif_

Stiles se saisit du pendentif que lui tendit la blonde vénitienne pour l'analyser de plus près. Ce dernier se composait d'un cercle où se trouvait un pentagramme avec en son centre une pierre d'un vert Émeraude.

\- Je pense que Deaton sera plus amène de vous répondre, _répondit-il après quelques minutes en relevant la tête,_ je vois, _rigola-t-il en voyant certain regard fuyant_ , il n'est pas en ville dans le cas contraire je ne serais pas ici, _exposa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel_ , qui est enfermé dans cette chambre ?

\- Une gamine, _lui répondit Isaac qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine_ , elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 10 ans.

\- Elle est apparue au milieu du salon avant que la réunion commence, _précisa Lydia_ , elle a dû se sentir perturbé et elle s'est réfugiée dans cette chambre.

\- Je suis surpris que la porte tienne encore debout ! _ironisa Stiles qui aurait pensé que certain loup aurait opté pour la destruction_

\- Derek et Scott ont essayé mais la porte ne cède pas _, lui avoua Malia un sourire aux lèvres_ , et on n'entend rien de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

\- Je vois, _soupira Stiles en se rapprochant de la dite porte_ , tu es encore là ? _demanda ce dernier en frappant deux petits coups à la porte sous certain regard moqueur_ , je suis navré si ces abrutis de loups t'ont fait peur en tapant, _continua-t-il alors qu'un grondement mécontent se fit entendre_ , j'ai ton collier, _dit-il en tendant la main vers Lydia pour le récupérer_ , il est magnifique mais tu sais que pour pouvoir rentrer chez toi, tu dois le récupérer.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, _répliqua alors une petite voix qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte_

\- Et pourquoi ça trésor ? _lui demanda affectueusement Stiles en oubliant le reste de la meute_

\- Parce que je suis différente, _tenta-t-elle expliquer malgré ses sanglots_ , dans ma famille, ce ne sont que des loups alors que moi … moi …

\- Toi, _l'aida Stiles en posant son regard sur le pendentif_ , toi, tu es une sorcière.

\- Oui, _avoua la jeune fille dont les sanglots cessèrent peu à peu_

\- Je sais ce que sais d'être différent, _avoua Stiles qui ne pensait à ce moment qu'à la petite_ , aussi absurde que cela paraisse être un simple humain dans une ville telle que Beacon Hill est un gros problème, _dit-il alors que son cœur s'accéléra légèrement_

\- Ta famille non plus ne veut plus de toi à cause de ça ? _demanda la fillette brisant un petit plus le cœur de Stiles_

\- Je suis certain que ta famille t'aime plus que tout, _la rassura-t-il pour éviter de répondre à sa question,_ et je suis aussi persuadé qu'ils sont en ce moment très inquiet pour toi.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver jusqu'ici, _réalisa-t-elle alors sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile_

\- Il te faudra du temps pour contrôler tes pouvoirs, _lui indiqua Stiles avec une voix très calme,_ en attendant, on veut bien t'aider à rentrer chez toi mais pour ça il faut que tu ouvres la porte.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le bruit du verrou se fit entendre annonçant ainsi à la meute la décision prise par la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que tu es seul ? _demanda-t-elle alors que la poignée s'abaissait_

Il fit un signe de tête à la meute pour qu'ils descendent rejoindre le salon mais, bien évidemment un certain loup en décida autrement. Stiles haussa les sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine indiquant qu'il ne céderait pas. Derek se contenta alors de lever les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre les escaliers.

\- Oui, _répondit-il enfin_ , je suis seul, ils sont redescendus au salon

La porte s'ouvrit et lorsque l'entrebâillement se fit assez grand, Stiles pu découvrir la magnifique petite fille. Elle était brune avec de magnifique yeux vert malgré les traces encore humides sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise sous le regard interloqué de Stiles. Elle fronça les sourcils puis les haussa avant de s'approcher de l'hyperactif la main tendu vers lui, pointant du doigt le grain de beauté qui se trouvait près de sa bouche sur la joue gauche.

\- Daddy a le même grain de beauté, _avoua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de Stiles_ , tu lui ressembles énormément mais en plus jeune.

\- En quelle année sommes-nous pour toi ? _demanda-t-il le cœur battant_

\- Le 26 juin 2029, _répondit-elle en plissant les yeux,_ pourquoi ? Ici non ?

\- Non, trésor, _murmura Stiles pour ne pas lui faire peur_ , on est le 26 juin 2018

\- Donc, _commença-t-elle en reposant son regard sur le visage de l'hyperactif_ , toi, tu es Stiles ? _demanda-t-elle alors que ce dernier acquiesça en lui faisant un sourire_ , moi je suis Hope, _dit-elle en courant soudainement vers les escaliers,_ si tu es mon daddy alors ça veut dire que papa aussi est là, _cria-t-elle en dévalant les marches._

Seulement, Stiles avait été plus rapide qu'elle et il l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle n'arrive au milieu du salon.

\- Hope regarde-moi, _lui demanda Stiles d'une voix plus ferme_ , je sais que ça va être difficile mais tu ne peux pas nous dire qui est ton papa, _se désola-t-il ses deux mains encadrant les joues de Hope_ , ce que tu dis peux d'une manière ou d'une autre affecter ton présent et le modifier, est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Mais, _dit-elle soudainement effrayé_ , et si j'avais déjà modifié des choses ? Maintenant, tu sais que je suis ta fille, que j'ai des frères et sœurs, que vous êtes tous des loups et j'ai aussi dit que j'avais un deuxième papa, _argumenta-t-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient humides_

\- Hope, _la coupa Stiles avec un sourire tendre sur le visage_ , j'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande famille, et je vis à Beacon Hills alors je suppose que devenir un loup est surement la suite logique pour moi, _répliqua-t-il pour la rassurer_ , et concernant ton deuxième papa, _dit-il un sourire au coin_ , ce n'est pas une surprise, chérie, _termina-t-il en lui replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille_ , il me semble que ce talisman t'appartient, _dit-il en lui montrant le collier._

Elle acquiesça puis se retourna pour que Stiles puisse lui mettre autour du cou. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent ensemble le reste de la meute qui n'avait bien évidemment perdu aucune partie de leur conversation.

\- Comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi ? _demanda alors la fillette en prenant place au côté de Stiles_

Elle regarda chaque personne présente et on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle connaissait tout le monde. S'était encourageant pour Stiles qui pour le moment n'était pas en très bon terme avec la meute. Dans onze années, sa fille connaissait tous les membres de la meute ce qui voulait dire qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il en ferait vraiment partie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé juste avant que tu n'arrives dans ce salon ? _l'interrogea Lydia avec un sourire bienveillant_

\- C'était l'anniversaire de Jude, le fils de tante … _commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir à chaque mot qu'elle pouvait employer_ , c'est mon cousin, _rectifia-t-elle alors que Stiles lui souriait, la félicitant silencieusement pour avoir changé le sens de la phrase_ , il a 8 ans aujourd'hui alors on a fait un grand barbecue pour l'occasion, _raconta-t-elle alors que son visage se ferma soudainement_ , après le repas … mes frères ont voulu allez à la cascade qui se trouve pas très loin de la maison, _continua-t-elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire._

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, on sait de quelle maison tu parles mais tu n'as pas donné d'autres détails alors continu, _l'encouragea Malia d'un regard tendre_

\- Il y a deux routes pour rejoindre la cascade, _expliqua-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts_ , le premier mène directement à la rivière en bas et le deuxième mène en haut de la cascade.

\- Et tu voulais prendre le second pour pouvoir sauter, _continua Scott qui venait de comprend la direction de l'histoire_

\- Oui seulement papa n'a pas voulu, _dit-elle en baissant la tête pour ne pas se trahir avec son regard_ , mais tu n'étais pas d'accord avec lui alors vous vous êtes disputé, _continua-t-elle en regardant Stiles_ , vous vous chamaillez toujours mais c'est rare que vous vous disputiez vraiment alors j'étais triste que ce soit de ma faute, _avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer,_ j'ai regardé toute ma famille se diriger vers le haut puis je suis descendu avec toi, tante … une de mes tantes, _se reprit-elle à cause de l'habitude,_ et mes cousins qui étaient trop petits pour sauter.

\- Je suis certain que ton père va dormir sur le canapé ce soir en rentrant à la maison, _plaisanta Stiles ce qui la fit rigoler_

\- C'est de voir papa avec les autres qui m'a mise en colère, _avoua finalement Hope_ , alors je me suis isolée et j'ai pensé à un endroit où papa m'aimerait autant que toi.

\- Hope, _l'appela Stiles pour que cette dernière le regarde_ , je suis certain que ton père t'aime autant que moi, _tenta-t-il de la rassurer en essuyant ses larmes_ , tu sais, parfois, certaines personnes ne sont pas très douées pour montrer ce qu'elles ressentent, _lui expliqua-t-il alors que son cœur se serra_ , je suis persuadé que s'il ne voulait pas que tu viennes s'était pour te protéger, pour ne pas que tu te blesses parce qu'il ne le supporterait pas mais il n'a pas compris que son choix pouvait de te faire mal.

\- Ça ressemble à papa en effet, _murmura Hope en ravalant un sanglot_ , tu parles de lui comme si tu savais qui s'était.

\- Non _, répondit tristement Stiles_ , la vérité c'est que … je ne pense pas l'avoir encore rencontré.

\- Tu es son compagnon, _lui sourit Hope_ , quoi qui se passe tu finiras par le rencontrer … si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, _rajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête_

\- Très subtile jeune fille, _la félicita Isaac un sourire aux lèvres_

\- Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre quoique ce soit, _démenti-t-elle en comprenant l'allusion d'Isaac_

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu retournes à ton époque, _intervint Derek appuyé contre un des piliers du loft, légèrement en retrait_

\- Et si tout a changé ? _lui demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui_ , et si tu … _dit-elle en s'arrêta subitement dans sa phrase réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas la finir_

\- Rien n'aura changé, _la contredis-t-il en se redressant_

\- Tu le promets ? _le questionna-t-elle, la voix rempli d'espoir, en tendant son petit doigt vers lui_

Derek la regarda un instant avant de s'approcher et de s'accroupir en face d'elle sous le regard assez surpris du reste de la meute. S'était bien la première fois que l'alpha de la meute se comportait de cette façon.

\- Je te le promets, _répondit-il en serra son petit doigt avec le sien_ , rien n'aura changé.

Hope le regarda pendant une longue minute puis elle se jeta à son cou, les yeux une nouvelle fois humide. Dans un premier temps Derek se raidit sous la surprise, la respiration coupée puis ses épaules se relâchèrent et il passa un bras autour du petit corps frêle.

\- Concentre-toi, _lui demanda-t-il une fois l'étreinte terminée_ , imagine la cascade, l'endroit où tu es parti d'isolée et souhaite de retourner à cet endroit précis.

Elle acquiesça, ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup en prenant entre ses mains le talisman. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes mais petit à petit un nuage de fumée verte l'entoura et elle finit par disparaître.

\- Elle est adorable, _souffla Lydia en prenant la place que Hope occupait aux côtés de Stiles_

Ce dernier se releva comme s'il était sur ressort puis se dirigea vers la grande porte de bois. Hope était repartie dans son époque, sa mission était terminée.

\- Stiles, _l'appela alors Derek oubliant que toute la meute était présente_ , il faut que l'on parle.

\- Il faut que l'on parle ? _s'énerva Stiles en se retournant_ , ça fait des semaines que tu m'évites et quand j'ai cru que tu avais arrêté de me fuir tu m'exclus de la meute alors tu m'excuseras si je ne suis pas vraiment apte à entendre ce que tu as à me dire !

Les yeux de Derek passèrent au rouge face aux paroles de ce dernier et un grondement sourd et menaçant se fit entendre.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes louveteaux Derek, _lui rappela le seul humain de la pièce_ , alors va te faire foutre.

Et sur ces paroles, Stiles tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers bien plus vite qu'il les avait montés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? _lui demanda son oncle en montrant la porte encore grande ouverte_

Derek tourna le regard vers Peter en haussant un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Généralement, quand tu merdes, tu dois te faire pardonner, _lui expliqua Peter, désespéré par son neveu_

\- Arrête de dire des idioties, _souffla l'alpha en levant les yeux au ciel_

\- Tu lui as promis que rien ne changerait Derek, _lui rappela son oncle en utilisant sa dernière carte pour le faire réagir_ , pour tenir cette promesse il faut que tu te bouges, maintenant, sinon tu risques de le perdre, _dit-il avant d'ajouter d'une plus grave_ , de tout perdre.

Les paroles de son oncle tournèrent en boucles dans sa tête, son loup lui ordonnait de courir après Stiles, son cœur aussi d'ailleurs mais, sa tête, elle, refusait de le condamné. Parce que c'est ainsi que Derek voyait les choses, en acceptant ce que Stiles représente à ses yeux, il le condamnait et cela malgré l'aperçue de son futur. Il secoua la tête et attrapant ses clefs, il sorti du loft, il ne supportait plus les différents regards posés sur lui.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris, _avoua Scott en se tournant vers Peter_

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, son neveu n'était pas le seul membre de la meute qui le désespérait finalement. A croire qu'il y avait une médaille à décrocher à la fin.

De son côté, Derek roulait à travers les rues de Beacon Hills avec une idée bien précise en tête. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'un grand portail en fer forgé, il arrêta le moteur de la Camaro et sortit de la voiture afin de remontée les différentes allées. Les tombes se succédèrent les unes après les autres mais le loup ne faisait pas attention aux noms inscrits, il savait où il devait aller et cela malgré les nombreuses années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière visite. Dans un recoin du cimetière, une bâtisse s'éleva avec comme nom inscrit « HALE ». Il poussa la porte qui grinça à son passage pour rejoindre les membres de sa famille qui n'était plus là pour le guidé. Il s'était efforcé à ne plus laisser ses sentiments influencer ses choix mais depuis que Stiles était rentré dans sa vie, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Son loup devenait de plus en plus dur à contrôler, ses instincts primaires refaisant surfaces dès que Stiles était près de lui. Il avait d'ailleurs été incapable de le réprimer cette fameuse nuit ou alors il n'avait eu envie de le faire ? Il était incapable de dire un seul mot alors il resta simplement assis durant des heures.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Stiles ne bougea pas du canapé sur lequel il s'était effondré en revenant du loft. Il n'avait pas faim et il n'avait pas la force de monter rejoindre sa chambre. Les yeux rivés sur la télévision sans vraiment suivre le déroulement de l'épisode, Stiles repensait à la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait rencontré sa fille avant même de l'avoir adopté, avant même d'être en couple. Il soupira en réalisant qu'il n'aura peut-être jamais cet enfant, que sa présence dans leur présent avait peut-être modifier des éléments dans le sien. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans la maison. Trouvant la force de se lever, il alla l'ouvrir sans prendre le temps de regarder par l'œil qui cela pouvait être. Il le regretta amèrement lorsqu'il découvrit l'alpha de Beacon Hills debout sous son porche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être buté ! _s'exclama Stiles sans vraiment y mettre d'énergie_

\- J'ai surtout été lâche, _avoua-t-il en saisissant la perche que venait de lui tendre l'humain_

\- Content que tu le reconnaisses, _répliqua Stiles en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_ , qu'est-ce que tu fais là Derek ?

\- J'essaye de mettre en pratique un conseil que Peter m'a donné, _soupira le loup en se passant une main dans la nuque_

\- Quel conseil ? _demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil, Peter n'était pas très fiable comme personne._

\- Que généralement quand on merde, on doit se faire pardonner, _répéta Derek mal à l'aise_ , et j'ai merdé, je n'aurais pas dû te fuir, je n'aurais même pas dû partir.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es parti ? _le questionna immédiatement Stiles_

\- Parfois, certaines personnes ne sont pas très douées pour montrer ce qu'elles ressentent, _murmura-t-il en reprenant les mêmes mots que Stiles avait utilisé avec Hope_ , accepter ce que je ressens c'est te faire entrer dans mon monde, définitivement c'est te mettre en danger bien plus qu'aujourd'hui et c'est prendre le risque de te perdre, _se confia-t-il alors qu'il voyait les yeux de son humain devenir de plus en plus humides,_ je voulais simplement te protéger.

\- En me brisant le cœur, _chuchota-t-il la gorge enroué à force de retenir ses larmes_

\- Je suis désolé, _dit-il en relevant les yeux vers Stiles_

\- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? _l'interrogea ce dernier_

\- L'espoir, _répliqua immédiatement Derek_ , Hope m'a redonné cet espoir de croire que la vie ne sera pas aussi maussade que ses dernières années, que j'avais le droit moi aussi au bonheur.

\- Tu penses être la pièce manquante de l'équation ? _le questionna Stiles en ne sachant pas s'il avait bien interprété chaque parole du loup_

\- Non, _contredis celui-ci_ , j'en suis certain Stiles, _affirma-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas_ , j'ai mis un certain temps avant de le comprendre mais, tu es mon compagnon, que ce soit mon loup ou ma partie humaine, c'est toi.

Stiles se contenta de le regarder silencieusement, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Ce que venait de lui avouer Derek était tout ce qu'il avait voulu entendre mais il lui avait aussi briser le cœur en fuyant. Durant des semaines, il avait pensé que le loup s'était joué de lui et de ses sentiments.

\- Stiles, _murmura l'alpha en s'approchant d'un pas_ , dit quelque chose.

\- Je … _commença Stiles sans être capable de terminer sa phrase_

Lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire, une réplique sarcastique à répliquer à ce moment précis les mots lui manquaient. Un tsunami de sentiments l'envahissait mais un plus fort que les autres. Alors, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de le montrer. Doucement, il s'approcha à son tour de Derek posa délicatement une main sur la joue de ce dernier qui ferma les yeux au contact puis il s'avança un peu plus. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles un peu plus charnues du loup avant d'intensifier le baisser. Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient encore sur le bas de la porte, Stiles entraîna Derek à l'intérieur de la maison sans se séparer de lui. La porte claqua en même temps que le dos du loup rencontra le mur juste à côté de celle-ci, lui arrachant un grognement. Derek recula jusqu'à atteindre le salon puis il se laissa tomber entrainant Stiles dans sa chute qui se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

\- Tu restes ? _murmura Stiles en s'éloignant pour reprendre son souffle_

\- Jusqu'à ce que ton père rentre, _lui répondit le loup en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui_

\- Est-ce que tu crois que l'on aura le même futur ? _lui demanda l'humain en relevant les yeux vers son loup_

\- Je ne sais pas si notre futur sera exactement le même, _avoua-t-il en repensant à Hope_ , mais je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois heureux, Stiles.

\- Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour ça, _le rassura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement_

(…)

 **26 Juin 2029**

Lorsque Hope ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle se retrouva au même endroit qu'avant de retourner dans le passé. Elle se leva prudemment, analysant chaque membre de sa famille. Son père jouait toujours dans l'eau avec Amber et Maddie, ses deux sœurs. Son parrain, Scott, se trouvait à quelques mètres avec ses deux filles, Hayley et Freya tandis que sa tante Malia s'occupait de la petite dernière, Olivia, sur sa serviette. A ses côtés se trouvait sa tante Lydia, elle aussi avec sa fille April pendant que son oncle Peter surveillait Jude, Kyle et Emily qui jouaient avec Dean et Dylan, ses deux frères. Son oncle Isaac et sa marraine, Cora, étaient remonté en haut de la falaise pour replonger avec leur deux enfants, Shawn et Savannah ainsi que Lena et Emy, les deux enfants de son oncle Boyd et sa tante Erica qui, eux, les attendaient dans l'eau.

Hope fronça les yeux en cherchant la dernière personne qui composait sa famille, son daddy. Lui, qui normalement était allongé sur sa serviette avant qu'elle ne parte n'était plus présent à son retour. Et si son petit voyage avait modifié des choses finalement ?

\- Trésor, _la fit sursauter Stiles en arrivant à ses côtés_

La tension s'échappa naturellement du corps de la jeune fille qui courra se réfugier dans les bras de ce dernier.

\- Je suis retourné dans le passé, _avoua-t-elle alors que son père la serra un peu plus fort contre lui_

\- Je sais, _lui sourit ce dernier_ , de nouveaux souvenirs m'apparaissent, comme si je les avais rêvés

\- Et si cela changeait quelque chose dans ce présent ?

\- Rien ne changera, _la rassura-t-il,_ j'arrive à faire la part des choses entre notre réalité et ton petit voyage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _les interrompit la voix de Derek_

\- Une petite erreur de parcours, _répondit Stiles en regardant le loup_ , ses pouvoirs se développent et il va falloir apprendre à les contrôler.

\- Promis, _jura Hope en tendant son petit doigt à son daddy_ , je ne recommencerais plus … enfin j'essayerais, _ajouta-t-elle alors que Stiles entrelaça son petit doigt au sien_.

\- Prépare-toi, _lui chuchota Derek_ , je t'emmène tout en haut, _lui dit-il alors que les yeux de Hope pétillèrent de bonheur._

\- Je croyais que s'était trop dangereux ? _l'interrogea Stiles une fois Hope éloignée_

\- Je voulais juste la protéger, _soupira le loup qui avait lui aussi les mêmes images floues en tête_

\- Je sais, _murmura Stiles en passant ses bras autour du cou du loup_ , c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

\- Alors je ne dormirais pas sur le canapé ce soir ? _l'interrogea-t-il en posant son front contre celui de son compagnon_

\- Apriori, _sourit Stiles en sachant qu'il était l'auteur de cette sanction, 11 ans dans le passé,_ tu rattrapes tes erreurs alors je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te faire subir un tel châtiment

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment notre réalité, _commença Derek dans un murmure_ , mais est-ce que j'ai tenu ma promesse ?

\- Absolument, _répondit Stiles en l'embrassant_ , tu me combles de bonheur chaque jour qui passe.

 **FIN**

* * *

Un nouvel One-Shot pour vous mes petits loups !

XOXO, Aly


End file.
